Innocent Halloween Fun
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Alan Smith decides to take his three kids out for some trick-or-treating.


**INNOCENT HALLOWEEN FUN**

Alan had promised to take Daiki, Celine and Alice out for trick-or-treating. For that, the three youngest members of the Smith Clan needed costumes. Fortunately, Alan came prepared and got the three costumes that would really suit them.

Celine was wearing a costume that resembled her original form prior to her metamorphosis into a humanoid. While her current form which included green hair, a flower atop her head, and leaf-like wings made her look like a fairy, he didn't want Celine to have a half-assed Halloween experience.

The costume consisted of a green dress with sleeves that reached her wrists and covered in leaves. She also wore a big flower over her head that left her face exposed. Her face was framed by fake sharp teeth.

Celine loved it.

Next was Alice. Well, she could go out dressed as a chibi nun with blade-like wings, but that would be cheating. He also did not want her to go out in her adult form. That would draw some unwanted attention, attention he did not want on his little girl until she was actually grown up. She still needed a costume and so he had gotten her one that was perfect for her.

It was an angel costume consisting of a pretty white dress, a halo and fake plastic wings. She indeed looked like a cute little angel and she had hugged her father for such a thoughtful costume.

Daiki wanted to dress up as a Kamen Rider, particularly Kamen Rider Showa-Alan's brother. It seemed Daiki had a certain fondness for masked heroes like the Riders and had chosen to wear a costume resembling Shinichi's Showa Trinity form.

"Alright, let's get to some trick-or-treating!" Alan smiled and the three kids cheered as they got ready for a fun night of going door-to-door and asking for candy.

* * *

Chaperoning the kids as they went trick-or-treating gave Alan a warm feeling. It reminded him of more innocent days when a costume was just a costume and didn't have to mean anything beyond that.

He watched as Celine, Daiki and Alice were having their orange Jack-O-Lantern bags filled with all sorts of candy. His enhanced vision allowed him to see the variety they received and his X-Ray vision allowed him to see what they already carried in their bags.

"Happy Halloween, Alan."

Alan turned to see the source of the voice and standing next to him was a familiar face. It was Shinichi, but not the one he had met during his time living in Shinichi's world. This was the same person, only much older. This was the man Alan had grown up looking up to.

"Happy Halloween to you too, Shin," Alan greeted back.

"Seems like you're having a good night," Shin commented.

"Well, it's Halloween. It's a time for kids to dress up and have fun," Alan replied.

Shin nodded in agreement as he smiled at well at the sight of the three kids in costume.

"Seems Daiki wanted to be a Rider this year," Shin observed.

"He's an admirer of masked heroes."

"Perhaps next year he'll dress up as a Green Lantern."

"It would be cool, but what costume he wears next year is up to him. So, what are you doing out here for Halloween?"

"I'm going to a party later. Meet some old friends, get drunk. I mean, my kids are too old for trick-or-treating anyway."

"It's Halloween! You're never too old for it!"

"Not so sure about that."

"You miss those days, huh?"

"I never had much of a childhood, so the least I could do was take my kids out for Trick-or-Treating in America when the chance came. Rena, Satie and Shawna always thought their costumes were adorable."

"For kids so young, even a scary costume would be adorable," Alan recalled.

"Well, those times are gone but I still remember them."

"Memories are precious."

"Well, anyway. I gotta go. See you later."

Shin never got the chance to get far as the three kids reached them.

"Onii-chan!" Alice immediately went and hugged Shin around the legs.

"You know, you could stay a bit, and go trick-or-treating with the rest of us," Alan suggested.

Shin looked down at three hopeful faces. They rarely got the chance to spend time with him. Alice and Celine looked particularly adorable. If Rena was here, she would try to kidnap them on the spot. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him. He wanted to take the sweet little ones home with him too.

"You know what? The party's gonna be late anyway. I can get drunk on booze later. I might as well kill some time and hang out with you," Shin smiled.

"Right, but wear a costume," Alan reminded.

"Where's _your_ costume?" Shin asked.

"Already got one," Alan claimed as he did a twirl. He was in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a blue necktie. Over the suit he wore a brown coat and he had sneakers on his feet. He also wore a fez. "Guess who I am?" Alan took out his Sonic Screwdriver and twirled it around. Shin rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Shin reluctantly agreed. He activated his Spark Core, selecting one of his suits, and changed into his original Showa form. "And now I'm in costume."

Alan clapped his hands and announced, "Alright, kids! Time to hit more houses and get more candy!"

"YAY!" Celine, Alice and Daiki cheered.

"Mau!" Celine added as she immediately held onto Alan's hand as Alice took Shin's hand. Daiki was a 'big boy' so he didn't want his hand held.

As the group went off to get more candy, a figure watched them go. He wore an orange set of onesie pajamas, with a mask made out of burlap sap that had black buttons for eyes. He was holding a sack that was presumably filled with candy.

As he watched the group celebrate Halloween together, he nodded in approval before moving on, dragging the sack along with him. The sack seemed to have red stains all over it, with a very large red patch touching the ground. As he walked off, a red trail was left behind by the sack he was dragging along behind him.

* * *

Shinichi Banabara is from ' **Kamen Rider Showa', 'Kamen Rider Showa GX'** and ' **Kamen Rider X Green Lantern'.**

Alan Smith is from ' **Kamen Rider Showa GX'** and ' **Kamen Rider X Green Lantern'.**

Alice is from ' **Kamen Rider Showa GX'** and ' **Kamen Rider X Green Lantern'.**

Celine is originally from To Love-Ru. She appears in ' **Kamen Rider Showa GX'** and ' **Kamen Rider X Green Lantern'.**

Daiki is an original character and he appears in **Kamen Rider X Green Lantern.**

* * *

 **KRC: The figure at the end of the story is** _ **Sam**_ **from the movie 'Trick 'r Treat'. He's presumably Samhain, the Spirit of Halloween.**

 **Anyway, this is my entry for Halloween. I don't usually do Holiday Specials. I don't usually have much inspiration and well I'm not quite in the holiday mood most of the time. Though, the rare times when inspiration hits, I can't help but write a piece for the sake of the holiday.**

 **Personally, I don't celebrate Halloween. Malaysia isn't one for Western Holidays besides Christmas. Though, our malls are often decorated for the occasion.**

 **"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"**


End file.
